who sees the future
by bitterfromthesweet
Summary: what's left of team yondaime and team seven is all drowned within the depths of crimson red sharingan.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

First fic and my writing style hasn't really established yet since I've not written narrative in a long long time.

Still I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing :D

Sincere apologies if the grammar isn't consistent.

Life and Sharingan

-

Friends come and friends go, but some stay on forever.

-

A dead Rin, a dead Sensei, the room is unbearably suffocating as the sad familiar presence hangs in the air. It aches, _for there's Obito who loves them from the beginning and there's Kakashi who learns to love them till the end. _Two hearts synonymously pain as one.

An anguished Kakashi pulls down his forehead protector over the blood red pool glistening with tears. Of whose? It doesn't really matter because, _once Obito saves Kakashi from a falling rock. Now Kakashi saves Obito from the falling world._

-

A test, a second chance and a hopeful Kakashi feels a little lighter for the first time in many years.

-

A contented Naruto is the happiest being. He has a family now, more than what he can ever, has ever asked for, standing atop the cliffs with the rest of Team 7, he will weather the world for them, and keep that sunny smile on his face. Even the winds blow a little gentler as he lets out an inaudible sigh and the air is sweet.

-

A naive Sakura holds the lone picture of team 7 close to her heart. Tracing the face of Uchiha Sasuke with her fingertips isn't much yet, but it allows her to intimate, at least, more then when seeing him in person, away from his distant harsh glares.

-

On a separate occasion, Kakashi picks up the same picture sitting by his window still. What he sees is a great Hokage, a renowned medic-nin and a legendary Uchiha (that title was a profession on its own). How coincidentally ironic he muses, for he owns another picture of such, brilliant yellow, beautiful heart and honorable pride.

He dares not reason with himself for Obito's forgiveness, but he figures Obito will be proud of him after all, for he now bears witness first hand to the countless of times his old teammate risks his life for many precious others; although deep in his heart, Kakashi's just secretly envious of Obito who doesn't have to see the rest of the sickening ugliness that marrs this world.

A concerned Obito realizes that Kakashi fails to see himself though, and understands that it is, nevertheless, his prerogative.

-

A precarious Team 7 is tearing apart. Sasuke chooses to run further and further away, as Sakura and Naruto spend every waking day in pursuit, to save and protect him from vengeance and maybe even death. It is an endless chase, Sakura and Naruto know they will never make it, and yet all they can do is keep their arms extended until Sasuke ever slows down and turns around.

-

A weary Kakashi straightens out his forehead protector once again. Not too long ago, Obito had witnessed how he had failed Rin and Sensei. Now Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… he'll just have to try and try again.

-

A huge bang, a resounding clash, and the sky comes falling down on Sasuke at such a tremendous speed that he very nearly forgets to breathe. Two lifeless bodies and that is it - déjà vuthrough the eyes of the Sharingan. 

A desperate Sasuke reaches out for Sakura for the very first time. It is a pity the poor girl does not live to revel in his touch. What passes has passed.

Now, Sasuke hurts as he sees the last bit of life in Naruto wane away. His lips move to form the words but nothing comes out. Strange, how he was able to express his love for his brother so openly once, it's almost laughable he thinks, and amidst his own self-mockery he manages to choke out an apology, but it's too late to wind back, the sun has already gone down and the curtains have closed.

It's worse, how the dead Naruto is smiling through the blood.

-

A late Kakashi curses and swears to change his ways, howling at the sight of two motionless bodies (and a familiar crouching figure); another shattered existence. Absurd, how he can go around sticking charka-filled hands into other people and not feel anything, yet the agony he experiences now is immeasurable. Tearing off his forehead protector, all Obito sees are shadows.

Four's two now, together nothing but a deafening silence.

_Afterward, it begins to rain, and all that is left is a poignant piece of memory drowned within the depths of crimson red Sharingan. _

-

Friends come and friends go.

An uncertain future and that is all there is to say.

-END-

_review;D _


End file.
